Dair
Dair, also called Dair Deniarehsson, is the Rider of the black dragon Rorkin. Backstory He was born in the small Elven city of Kirtan, near the eastern edge of Du Weldenvarden. Both of his parents were elves. During the Varden's campaign and attack on the Empire, both of his parents went to join the army of Elves that were approaching Uru'Baen form Du Weldenvarden. During the final attack, his mother was killed by Lord Barst. His father, who had been told to stay at the camp to defend it and heal the wounded, was grief-stricken, and entered a deep depression. After the war, he had been sent by his father to Fells abr Shur'tugalar to try and convince Eragon to attempt to bring his wife back.Though Dair knew it was impossible, he decided to go anyway, partially for his father's comfort, and partially to get away from him for a bit. It was during his stay after arriving that he accidentally wandered upon a black dragon egg from the Vault of Souls, accidentally forgotten when people were lining up to see if a dragon would hatch for them. When he decided to find Eragon and bring it back to him, the egg hatched and produced Rorkin. Thinking ahead, Dair recieved his mark upon his right hand, as he used his left hand-dominant.When Eragon discovered this, he sent a message to Dair's father to inform him of what had happened and that Dair would stay to train with Rorkin and would be sent to visit occasionally. The information was able to help Dair's father out of his depression, and has now remarried. Appearance Dair has messy brown hair and brown eyes that look to be miles deep, and always seem to be looking for something, though nobody can tell why, not even Dair himself. Unlike most elves, his cheekbones are less prominent and his ears are only slightly pointed, allowing him to pass for human. He has a sharp nose and chin, which he inherited form his late mother. He has a barely noticeable mustache above his upper lip, which he always says feels like "peach-fuzz" and will rub when bored or agitated. Much like his dragon, he is swift and wiry, but can easily be defeated by an opponent who can outlast him, due to his poor stamina. He always has slight shadows under his eyes from waking up early almost every morning. Personality He can be very serious during times of need, though he tries to keep people laughing.He always says that he's "more of a scholar than a warrior," and has dedicated his life to understanding dragon-Rider bonding, finding it to be an interesting subject with little research. He tends to be alone during his free time, or just with Rorkin, due to his introverted personality, though he can be very outgoing once he gets used to people. Unlike most elves, he has no problem with eating meat. He also has a love of tea, and often has a cup of it at hand when not at classes. Relationships Rorkin Even though they have conflicting personality aspects, they've managed to bond and become great friends, even better than many dragon-Rider pairing. Having never been apart, besides classes, they can often be found doing things together, from reading (Dair helped teach Rorkin, as well as other Riders, yet he's still a slow reader and mispronounces things often) to strategy games to aerial acrobatics. Category:Dragon Riders Category:Elves